Ceyatatar
Ceyatatar (Ayleidoon: Shadow of the Fatherwoods)Glories and Laments or Ceya-Tar is an Ayleid ruin located in the southern reaches of the Great Forest, within the province of Cyrodiil. In its prime, Ceyatatar was a flourishing trading city that benefitted from the White-Gold Tower of the Ayleids. By game *Ceyatatar (Oblivion) *Ceyatatar (Online) Description Geography Ceyatatar is situated alongside the Gold Road, between the city-states of Skingrad and the Red Ring Road. In fact, it is right off the trail and overlooking the area. The ruins sport the typical exterior layout, with long bridges exceeding out and an Ayleid Well in the middle of a foundation. Around the center are walls that circle around the ruins. The entrance to the Ceyatatar ruins is located on the western bridge, on the other side. Because the Ayleids revere the traditional High Elven religion, which consists of water, earth, air and light, the entire ruin is enlightened by globes and pools of magic. Like other Ayleid ruins, these cities were used for torturing their imprisoned slaves, the Nede. And so, the ruins of Ceyatatar hold various traps. In the inner sanctum called Ceyatatar Gorihame, there lies the Welkynd Stones, crystals created out of Meteoric Glass, which is a rare form of Aetherial Fragments. Every Ayleid ruin contains a Welkynd Stone and each holds immense power. History First Era The city-state of Ceyatatar was ruled by Fire King Hadhuul, who was well-known for his master in using Spears. Nobody was able to withstand the might of Hadhuul's spears. Like many Ayleid cities, the Nedes were tortured, but Hadhuul's methods were considered the worst throughout the land. Hadhuul would drug his slaves from an admixture of Daedrons, which bring about horrible visions. The children were set ablaze and hunted for sport by the Ayleid pet tigers. During Hadhuul's reign, Ceyatatar was a bustling trading city, rivaling the likes of Ancient Bravil and nearby Silvenar. It was because of the establishment of the White-Gold Tower, cities like Ceyatatar were able to prosper, but that would come to an end. With the Alessian Slave Rebellion, Pelinal Whitestrake roamed the land, slaying the various Ayleid kings and freeing his people, being under the command of Saint Alessia. After defeating Gordhaur the Shaper at Ninendava, Pelinal challenged Fire King Hadhuul and defeated him on the granite steps of Ceya-Tar. It was the first time Hadhuul's spears were unable to kill the opponent. Ceyatatar was sacked and ruined for the rest of the eras.Ayleid Cities of ValenwoodThe Adabal-aThe Song of Pelinal, Book III Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the Alliance War had ravaged the entirety of the province of Cyrodiil, with only the Gold Coast remaining in relative peace. The township of Vlastarus was one of the few settlements within Cyrodiil that managed itself without an Empire, having to deal with problems of their own. During the war, Vlastarus and Ceyatatar were in what was considered territory of the First Aldmeri Dominion, so soldiers of the Dominion would frequent the area. Fire King Hadhuul's spirit remained in Ceyatatar, with Flame Atronachs serving as his bodyguards. The townsfolk of Vlastarus would occasionally be terrorized by the Atronachs and so they sent travelers to deal with them, along with collecting flame essence. Hadhuul's spirit was quelled and the town was left in peace. From that point on, the ruins would be used the local bandits and conjurers of the land, utilizing it as a redoubt for whatever purpose.Events in Events in "Essence of Flame" Appearances * * de:Ceyatatar es:Ceyatatar ru:Сейататар (Lore) Category:Lore: Cyrodiil Locations